


Da Zombies!

by orphan_account



Series: Zombies [1]
Category: Buzzfeed The Try Guys (Web Series)
Genre: #TryGuysEatSandwiches, Gen, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 23:24:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15651069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Zombies and try guys. Not even that. Just the guys in a zombie apocalypse.





	Da Zombies!

**Author's Note:**

> I watched the episode, you know? And I was like: “I have nothing else to do...”
> 
> And bam! I drew my inspiration from that one video where the guys are stuck in the wilderness for a day.
> 
> There are a lot of references to that.

Between the trees, hidden away from all sight and sound, was a quartet of men. They were hunched down and arranged in a circle, for warmth from the recent chill that was settling around them.

Miles behind them, hoards of the undead roamed the streets of their home city. Which was of course, a bit of a problem. 

“I didn’t even get to grab my tea or laptop,” Zach muttered. His fingers twirled the dirt below him, drawing out a picture.

“You think you got problems?” Keith questioned incredulously. “I didn’t even have time to put on a freaking shirt! I am half naked in the midst of a zombie apocalypse!” 

Eugene laughter broke the tense moment, his fingers gripped an unidentifiable bottle in his hand. He took a sip. 

And then Eugene stood up and pulled his tank top off himself. “You can have it, what better time to feel free then in a zombie apocalypse.”

He tossed it to Keith and then collapsed back on his legs, his hands cradling the bottle.

“He’s drinking,” Ned said plaintively. “Now of all times…”

“I’m still wondering where he got the bottle from. Like, we were out of the car a total of zero times, and yet…” Zach gestured to a dazed Eugene.

Keith nodded in understanding. 

“I have my ways,” Eugene cut in. “I tapped the bottle to the back of my calf for events such as these.”

“For a zombie apocalypse?” Zach questioned.

“Precisely.” And Eugene tipped the bottle back and took a large gulp to emphasize his point.

“Perhaps, now would be a good time to attempt to start another fire.” Ned added, his appearance looking haggard and tired.

“It is getting pretty cold,” Keith said.

“I say we go over inventory,” Zach added. “I have stickers, puppy and cat ones! So that’s cool. 

Zachary dug through his pockets some more. “Oh, I have my phone, it’s dead though. And a back scratcher, for some reason.”

“Anything else?” Ned asked tensely. 

“Nope!”

“I’ve got a knife, alcohol and a baseball bat.” 

Eugene pulled out a baseball bat and dropped it on the ground. 

Keith’s eyes widened and his jaw dropped, “Where are you getting these things from?!” 

Eugene shrugged, as if that explained everything.

Keith sighed, “I’ve got Eugene’s shirt, a belt and a picture of Becky.” 

“So nothing?” Eugene summarized.

“Basically,” Keith agreed.

“I have a picture of my wife and son, a water bottle, sunglasses and a Swiss Army knife.”

“Well-,”

Suddenly, the sound of footsteps and groans echoed through the trees. A trio of zombies entered the clearing.

“Well, shit.”

Eugene jumped up. “Alright, let's go kick some zombie ass!” 

Eugene grabbed his bat and rushed toward the trio, bat swinging side to side and a wide smile on his face.

“Eugene no!” Ned yelled. “Wait for me!” 

Ned zoomed over towards the action, war cries coming from his lips.

Keith and Zach glanced at each other and sighed.

“A hug first?” Zach questioned, his eyes hopeful.

“Why not.”

Keith leaned over and gave Zach a hug. And when they pulled apart they both got to their feet. Zach adorned his face with puppy and kitty stickers and Keith pushed his glasses up.

“Now, let’s go kick some zombie ass!” And the duo raced in after the others.


End file.
